


Y-You Like me !?

by ThirstyLesboAmi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ik I am a bad writer, Lesbian Relationship, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Luz x Amity, No Sex ( yet lel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyLesboAmi/pseuds/ThirstyLesboAmi
Summary: Luz is stressed out after the day of gromShe has this question repeat in her mind“ Who Does amity like ?! “I know I am bad at this summary I am new to this and just started today ._.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Luz woke up after a tiring sleep 

*Yawns*

She has a question on repeat in her mind  
“ Who did Amity want to ask out!?’’  
“ I’ll ask her later”

She gets up and goes downstairs to shower  
After she’s done she went to get a snack  
“ Hey King, Where’s Eda?  
“Hey Luz, Eda is looking for human treasures again”  
“ Kk, well I better be going, Don’t get in too much trouble “  
*Pats kings head”  
“ I’ll make no promises” 

*Arrives at Hexcide *

“Hey Gus, Hey Willow!”  
“Hey Luz”  
“Sup Luz”

“Have you seen Amity?”

Willow: “ Mhm, she’s down near the sports yard near the bleachers.  
Luz:” Thx Willow, See you guys Later!

Amity’s POV

*Sigh*  
Ever since that human showed up I can’t think straight  
Whenever I see her I always get this strange feeling in me  
D-do I like her!?  
No I can’t  
Blights can’t associate with weakling like her..  
C’mon Amity ,Snap out of it You don’t like Luz  
You don’t like Luz,You don’t like Lu-

Luz: “ Hey Amity, You ok?  
Amity:” Huh? , Uh yeah I’m ok Why wouldn’t I haha  
Luz:” Uhh ok? Hey can I ask you something?  
Amity:” Sure, What?  
Luz:” So.. At grom last night, When the monster ripped the paper you had, I saw a glimpse of it and it said..  
“Will you go out with me ?”  
Luz:” So who is the Lucky guy :00”  
Amity: Umm well, I-it’s a girl

*Luz Squeals in excitement *  
Luz:” :000 who is the lucky girl!”  
Amity:” Well um... *Amity’s Phone starts beeping* well umm I have to take this call , See you later?  
Luz:” Yeah, Sure...


	2. Dodging or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz was thinking about what was amity thinking? Was she just dodging the question or was she really serious!

*Later at class*   
Luz’s POV  
Was amity dodging my question? Or did she really get a call  
Do I know this someone?  
Who could i-

Teacher: Luz! Please answer my question, What set of ingredients are used to make your abomination?   
Luz:” Oh uhh ;-; Ima be right back   
*She runs out the classroom and straight to the bathroom*   
Luz:”Phew  
*Luz bumps into amity*  
Amity:” Watch it nitwit- Oh it’s you , Sorry..  
Luz:” No probs, Anyway about earlier.. I’m sorry if I was putting force onto you about your crush.  
Luz:” I just wanna know .. Can you forgive me ..

Amity’s POV   
Aww she looks kinda cute when she’s sorry  
Anyway it’s not her fault 

Amity:” Your forgiven, But about my crush I’ll tell you ..  
Luz:” Really!?  
Amity:”yea.. 

*they both walk out of the bathroom and near a water fountain*

Luz:” how bout you tell me at my place , we can have a sleepover I can invite Willow and Gus and in private you can tell me later?  
Amity:” Oh uh sure, but pls don’t tell them   
Luz:” I promise :3 

Amity’s POV  
Her Hazel eyes are so beautiful   
I feel like kissing her.. no I’ll tell her tonight..

*After School, at Amity’s place*

Amity’s POV

What to wear ,what to wear   
Gosh dang it it’s a sleepover maybe just a night gown!?  
No , no that’s not right.  
I need to look my best. 

*5 minutes later*   
Emira ( Amity’s older sis) :” Hey Mittens , what you doi- 

*Internal screaming*

Emira:” uhh , ima go 

Amity’s POV 

I only have a few minutes until it starts   
Ima just wear a black tee with turquoise shorts 

TwT  
My life is sad

*at The owl house*   
Luz:” Hey Gus, Hey Willow!  
Willow:” Hai :3  
Amity:” Hai Luz  
Gus: DJ Gus at yo service  
*Luz Giggles* 

Amity’s POV

she’s so cute when she giggles 🥰  
;-; wait oh no I’m blushing

Luz:”Amity you ok, your cheeks are so red  
Amity:” uh yeah I’m fine 

Gus:” LETS GET THIS PARTY START-

*eda used one of her spells to shut him up*   
Eda:” Scream,yell,shout and your next ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos it meant so much to me you made my day
> 
> Until next time :0 my hands are very tired for one day so byee maybe I’ll continue when this reaches 25 kudos :00


	3. The ship finally sailed!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at summary’s
> 
> But thx for the kudos

Luz:” Edaaaa  
Luz says in an annoyed voice  
Eda:”Fine do what you all want, me and king are gonna be out looking for human treasures  
*Eda grabs king by the collar*  
King(whispers):” Nuu help me I don’t wanna go.

*Amity giggles*

Luz’s POV  
Aww cute 🥰  
Wait what am I saying !?  
Did I just call Amity cute?  
Well I guess she I-  
No , what if she doesn’t like you,  
I mean we were enemies now friends  
What am I thin-

Amity:” Luz!  
Luz:”Yeah?  
Amity:” Willow and Gus are waiting up at the room for us, Willow said we should all play truth and dare !?  
Luz:”Oh Sure, That sounds fun! Let’s go  
*Luz grabs amity’s hand and pulled her to follow*  
*Amity blushes*  
Willow:” Hey, c’mon let’s start , oh and btw I brought a potion from home ,  
It’s a truth serum :0 mind if we use this?  
Luz:” no not at all  
Gus:”k let me spin the bottle

*Spins the bottle*

*lands on willow*

*drinks some from the bottle*

Gus:”Ok, Willow truth or dare  
Willow:”hmm,Truth

Gus:” Is it true you got in trouble ,and sent to detention  
Willow:” umm, yea once but I forgot what for;-;  
Gus:” Ok ._.

Willow:”My turn to spin the bottle

*Spins the bottle* 

*Hooty bursts in*  
Hooty:” Hoot Hoot , you didn’t forget me did you?

*lands on hooty*

Willow:” ;-; Truth or dare, Hooty  
Hooty:”Dare of course 

Willow:” Ok, I dare you to , leave us alone.  
Hooty:” *sigh* Hoot hoot

*1 kudos= I friend for hooty*

Willow:”let me spin it again  
Luz:”kk  
Amity:”ok  
*spins the bottle*

*lands on Luz*

Willow:”Ok Luz,Truth or Dare

Luz:”Hmm,Dare!  
Willow:” I dare you to kiss. Hmmm  
Gus!  
Gus:”Wha- I didn’t sign up for this  
Luz:” ;-; uhh , it’s just a dare I mean. So why not

Amity’s POV  
N-no , what If Luz likes Gus instead of me ...  
It was foolish of me to get my hopes up  
Ima just tell her anyway it won’t make any difference  
*A tear formed under amity’s eye*

*Luz goes forward and kisses Gus *

Gus:” Bleh , Yuck no offense Luz ;-;  
Luz:” non taken

Luz’s POV 

Huh is that a tear in the corner of amity’s eye  
She looks sad  
Did I do something wrong? Let me ask her

Luz:” Amity, are you ok , are you crying!?  
*Luz grabs a tissue, wipes the tear*  
*Amity blushes*  
Amity:” uh yeah I’m ok , I think something got in my eye that’s all heh

Luz:” oh ok , but if anything’s wrong tell me  
Amity:” Ok, Luz

*Gus whispers to willow*  
Gus:” I think amity likes  
Luz!?  
Willow:”yeah maybe , I think we should leave the room so amity could tell Luz?  
Gus:” yeah great plan

Willow:” hey uh Luz, me and Gus are gonna go and keep hooty some company he looks lonely lol  
Luz:” Sure

*Willow walks over and whispers into amity’s ear*  
Willow:”I know you like her , we’re going to leave so you can tell her  
Go get her girl^^ * winks*  
Amity:”thx willow ^^

Amity:” So uhh Luz , about my crush  
Luz:” yeah I think I know who it is , It’s willow ^^  
Amity:” N-No it’s not  
Amity:” let’s talk somewhere else  
Luz:” ok

*goes to another room * 

*Locks door*

Amity;” L-Luz I like you... and it’s ok if you don’t feel the same  
Amity:”I better be going, great time playing with you  
Luz:” N-no wait , Amity I think I like you too  
Amity:” it’s ok you don’t need to lie to make me feel better, I’ll be going now

*Luz grabs amity’s hands , pins her to the wall*

Luz:”N-no I don’t like you, I love you..

*Luz kisses Amity*  
Luz:” I love you , Amity  
Amity:” I love you too, Luz..

Hi guys ima post chapter 4 tomorrow or later  
Byee thx for the kudos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading


	4. !Gossip Alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz’s got a big problem , how’s she supposed to avoid amity?
> 
> SO BAD AT THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thx so much for kudos

*After that amity went home*

{THIS STORY IS SO CRINGYY}

Luz:” Was this all a dream, or did I really just kiss amity ;-;

*Hooty pops in*

Hooty:” Oh , you bet this was real

*Yeets a shoe*

Hooty:” Ouch, At least I have 50 friends who left kudos for me 

*leaves*

{Luz’s POV}

Does amity kinda feel weird about this too?   
Dunno

Better get sleep don’t wanna be late for school

*The next day*At school*

{Sorry for all the skips}

Luz:” Hey Gu- , wait where’s Gus?

Willow:” Dunno , maybe not here today

Luz:” oh ok? 

Willow:” So.. Are you and amity a thing :0

Luz:” what are you talking about. Heh 

Willow:” C’mon you know what I’m talking about, It’s obvious you and amity like each other!

Luz:” Fine , But I dunno , if we are ?

*A few steps away , Boscha overheard them*

{Boscha’s POV}

Hm, I knew there was something up with amity when that human showed up

I’ll make sure amity will regret leaving our group...

*At Lunch*

Boscha:” Hey Luz

Luz:” Oh hey, You here to pick on us again?

Boscha:” Nah, that’s tomorrow , I wanna talk to you.. in private

Luz:” Oh ok?

*They walk out of the cafeteria*

Luz:”What?

Boscha:” Listen here, I know you and amity like each other

Luz:” H-How?

Boscha:” Try not to talk that loud *smirks*

Luz:” Don’t tell anyone please

Boscha:” Oh I will, unless you stop talking to her, hanging

Luz:” No , what why would I?

Boscha:” You want anyone to know?

Luz:” N-no..

Boscha:”Great, I’ll check to make sure. Ta-Ta!

Luz:”I guess I’m gay

Luz:” I’m sorry , Amity....


	5. Trouble Just started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting remote learning is difficult   
>  Shout out to TalistoShipper16   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16

*A few Classes later*

Amity: Hey Luz!

*Luz walks away*

Amity’s POV   
..did I do something?   
Was it last night?  
Ugh , I shouldn’t have told her...

*Willow waves from a lunch table*

Willow: Hey Amity! Come here

*Amity walks over*

Willow: Sooo~ What happened with your CrUsH~

⚠️ Amity turns into a tomato ⚠️ 

Amity: Well things went well..  
But earlier she ignored me? I don’t know why tho..

Willow: Oh well, That’s just Luz I think she is still confused about where and how she came here. 

Amity: Oh I thought I did something..

Willow: Nah, don’t worry about it.

Amity: Ok! Thanks Willow.

Willow: No Problem.  
Now let’s eat! 

Amity: Lol, ok.  
By the way where is Luz? 

Willow: Oh she said she would be here, but no I haven’t seen her.

Amity’s POV  
Hmm?   
Ehh I should worry bout it.  
But-  
Nope snap out of it

*Willow is waving her hand around*

Willow: Elloooo, Boiling Isles to Amity.

Amity: HuH , oh I must have spaced out .

*Bell Rings*

Amity: Welp that’s my que to go , bye see you after class.

Willow: Yeah, bye.

*At Class* 

Luz’s POV   
Oh Sh!t  
Me and amity are partners for this class  
I’ll ask Boscha before Amity comes in

*Luz leans over*  
Luz (whispers): Uhh hey, me and amity are partners for this class  
Can I talk? With her...

Boscha (whispers): 😐  
Yeah whatever sure?  
But no funny business 

Luz (Whispers): ok.

Luz’s POV  
And this is going to be so uncomfortable   
I hope she doesn’t take this the wrong way.  
I like- love her but..  
I don’t want her to be humiliated...

Teacher: AMITY BLIGHT , YOUR LATE

Amity: Sorry Sir.

.T.B.C.

SORRY FOR NOT   
POSTING WAHHHH I HAVE FAILED YOU MY READERS. TwT

__________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Another sleepover?

Amity: Sorry Sir.

Amity’s POV 

Oh look there is Luz ! 

Maybe I can ask her about what happened today.

Yeah that’s what I will do 

Teacher: Miss. Blight are you just going to stand there

Amity: My apologies Sir , it won’t happen again

*Amity sits next to Luz* 

*Teacher talks about boring non important stuff*

Amity (whispers): Hey Luz class is boring right?

Luz’s POV 

I really wanna talk but Boscha said I can only talk if the teacher says so..

Huh wait ..

*Boscha is busy texting on her phone* 

💡

I can explain everything to Amity while she’s still busy

Amity (whispers): Luz? What’s wrong?

Luz(whispers): Amity, I’m sorry about earlier 

I was ignoring you because.. Boscha told me she will tell everyone that we like-

Boscha: lol Luz if your gonna whisper might wanna practice

Luz: Huh-

*See’s whole class staring at her*

Luz’s POV 

No no this can’t be happening

Amity’s going to be humiliated because of me..

*for the rest of the day they stayed silent*

*They went home*

*At the Blight manor*

Amity: Hey umm Edric can you help me

Edric: Nope , Ask Emira

Amity: Emira can you help me? 

Emira: Sure, what you need help with mittens?

Amity: So you know that human that is in Hexcide with me right?

Emira: Luz , ya I know her remember how she found your diary lol

Amity: Dont remind me of that.

Emira: sorry lol

Amity: well I like her.. 

Emira: :0 My little sis has a crush, wait your gay?

Amity: well if I like Luz I guess I am , will you still support me..

*Emira hugs Amity*

Emira: Of course , your my sis 

But.. mom and dad can’t know

Amity: what about Edric?

Emira: we can tell him , but that’s later

Amity: Ok

So I like Luz , but you know Boscha the girl who I used to hang out with?

Emira: yes

Amity: So Luz invites me to a sleepover with willow and Gus 

Then after willow and Gus left .. Me and Luz kissed -///-

Emira: :0 Then what happened 

Amity: well then today Luz ignored me 

Then told me during class that Boscha told her she cant talk to me unless we want everyone to know that we like each other

Emira: I hate that b!tch .-.

Amity: lol same , then while Luz was speaking she didn’t know she was talking loud

Then..

Emira: the whole class heard didn’t they ...

Amity: mhm..

Emira: It’s ok, so what if everyone knows your gay , just make sure mom and dad don’t know

Amity: ok , thanks sis

Emira: no problem mittens.

Now you better go eat and do your homework and be in bed before mom and dad come home

Amity: Aye Aye Bossypants

Lol

*The next day*

Luz’s POV 

I should ask amity to come over again

But she should take a different route to the owl house so Boscha doesn’t know 

Then I can explain to her 

Luz: (whispers): come over to my place but use a different route I’ll explain later.

Amity’s POV 

Huh? 

Ehh I’ll go 

Luz’s POV 

I hope she comes..

Willow: Hey Luz , Hey Amity.

Luz&Amity: Hey Willow

Willow : we have a free Period right now , what do you guys wanna do? 

Amity: I dont know actually

Luz: I don’t know either but what I do know is we can’t be near Boscha 

Especially if amity is with me

Gus: Wanna skip ;w;

Luz: well Eda wouldn’t care if I skipped so yea

Amity: I dont know... my parents might find out 

But Emira would help me so sure!

Gus: Willow?

Willow: I guess I can? 

Gus: So where do we meet up ;-;

Amity: My place?

Amity’s POV 

Oh wait Luz wanted me to go to her place.

Amity: nvm- my parentsmight be home 

Luz: My place then

Gus&Willow: ok

*At The Owl House*

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end of chapter one , If you liked it you can leave kudos and maybe I’ll continue making the next chapter if this gets at least 5 kudos or one comment Byee have a great morning,noon,night stay safe .
> 
> Well if you made all this way reading my fan fiction thank you ;w;  
>  if you want shout outs then sure just tell me !


End file.
